CondemnedGenius
- Normal ▾= - Lime= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Human= Alr_ght, let'_ _ap th__ th_ng up and get g__ng already. }} - Dream ▾= - Skaian= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - GT= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - W= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Hood= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - W= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Ass.= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - F= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. }} - Hemo ▾= - Low ▾= - Rust= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Bronze= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - W= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Gold= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - E= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. }} - Middle ▾= - Olive= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - T= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Jade= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - RD= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Teal= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Cobalt= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. }} - High ▾= - Indigo= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Purple= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Violet= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - HS= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - Fuchsia= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. - HHT= Alr1ght, let'5 2ap th15 th1ng up and get g01ng already. }}}} }} |aka = Curt Greene |title = Prince of Space |age = 7 solar sweeps (15 years) |screenname = condemnedGenius |style = Perfect grammar, replaces I=1, O=0, Z=2, and S=5. (When pretending to be human, uses "_"s instead of the numbers/letters.) |zodiac = Mercury Cancer, sometimes Ursa Major & Minor |specibus = 2xhddnbladekind |modus = Stabbing |relations = Iv'an - Lusus, Sprite The Assassin/Alzior Greeen - Ancestor, spiritual guide, biological twin Patron troll & fellow player of the Session X Kids |home = Under Area 51 in crashed disc-shaped hive |planet = Land of Mercury and Frogs |like = Ripping on things, gaming, sci-fi |hate = Idiots, his captors }} Huh, now that's odd. Out of the seven players of the so-called "Session X", there wasn't much thought on what race each of the players would be. But it makes sense, actually - trolls created the human race, so they're probably a major influence in any game. There are certainly more than enough to give each human adventure at least one, unless they're busy with their own sessions, which they must have stolen from the original SGRUB players, maybe? It's possible you're over-thinking this. You're not exactly perfect yourself, Mr. "Over-Powered-Impossibility-Named-After-A-Friend-Of-The-Creator-And-Wow-This-Name-Is-Stupidly-Long." Anyways, enough talking before we even know who this guy is. Let's find out, shall we? =-=-=> =Enter name.= Your name is CURTIS GREEEN. You are also known as TR-001, due to being the ONLY MEMBER OF AN EXTRATERRESTRIAL SPECIES your captors have in their clutches. Captors… The word reminds you of the LOWBLOOD KID who got you into this mess. Well, that’s not really true. It was probably everyone’s fault for messing with that DAMN GAME in the first place. Just a simple TRANSLATION JOB for some symbols from these ANCIENT RUINS or whatever, and as soon as your six-sweeps old self sent the fruit of your labors to your friend/employer, the computer sparked, everything went green, and suddenly you, your LUSUS, and your disc-shaped HIVE were all FALLING OUT OF THE SKY onto a field in a town you later learned was called ROSWELL. Before you could even get your bearings, some pale, hornless aliens with BLACK SUITS AND GUNS led the entire WRECK away and put you all in a secret underground laboratory. LAWNRING 51 or something – you can never remember the DIFFERENT TERMS BETWEEN SPECIES. Ever since you’ve arrived, these “HUMANS” have been studying the small amounts of items you managed to bring on your trans-dimensional trip and finding out how they work. Before you came, their primitive tools would put them about 9.5 OR SO MILLION SWEEPS behind your civilization’s technology, but they’re fast learners. They managed to decode your SYLLADEX about fourteen sweeps ago when you made the mistake of using it in the view of the cameras, and now it seems everyone has an RAD (Reality Altering Device) in a bunch of ways that are SLIGHTLY MORE STUPID THAN THE ONES YOU’RE USED TO back on Alternia. Seriously, a STACK? Who would use that to store stuff? But you rest your case, these primates are a BUNCH OF THIEVES. They’ve done some tests on YOU, too, and found lots to talk about to their superiors, maybe even THE IMPERIOUS CONDESCE OF THIS PLANET. It turns out your skin is thicker than theirs, and they don’t have horns that JUST SO HAPPEN TO TASTE LIKE AN EARTH CANDY SOMETIMES. You thought they would spot your LIME BLOOD a mile away and cull you on sight, but it turns out they just thought it was a different shade than their own MUTATED RED. You didn’t know that was their only color when you had nothing else to attack them with and decided to BITE ONE ON THE ARM. As soon as your fangs broke the skin and felt a surge through your body, you knew something was either very wrong or, for the first time in a long while, VERY RIGHT. During your training to become one of the mysterious LAUGHSASSINS, you were never able to find much on the lime bloods that existed generations back, despite your attempts to get some answers. Seems whoever wiped them from existence was EFFICIENT, to say the least. You didn’t even know why you were hatched with the color if they had all died out, but since it was flowing through your veins, you decided to EXPERIMENT. You got blood samples from ALL OVER THE SPECTRUM, even the royal ones, to find out what made your blood so diverse, and found it was only when the two were brought into close proximity that the chemicals in each blood type were DRASTICALLY LOWERED with the presence of yours. This would have made a great way to weaken your troll guards and escape to freedom, except human blood just serves the simple function of KEEPING THEM ALIVE. Well, not just that, as it turns out. That bite with the human AWOKE SOMETHING inside you, and it woke with a vengeance. The mutant red mixed with your green to open the floodgates of genetic potential for EVERY TROLL’S BLOOD CASTE. It took a while getting used to, and your head still hears a VOICE that isn’t your own now and then, but accessing your different powers, all of them SIGNIFICANTLY WEAKER than the original users, for around an hourly usage only requires a drop of red blood on your tongue and a scrunched-up “TRIGGER” face, one of several to activate each ability. Even though this discovery was actually pretty early in the days of imprisonment, the humans are resourceful and have THWARTED your every attempt to get out. Sometimes you get lucky and make it into the sky in the VARIOUS AIRCRAFT your personal CARPENTER DROID builds for you, but they always get it down and bring you back in. As soon as you’re led to your RESPITEBLOCK for what they call a “time-out”, you slip back into the CRYO-CHAMBER and PASS A FEW MONTHS WITHOUT AGING – you don’t know how long lime bloods live, after all, and you aren’t going to spend one sweep, much less your whole life, on this needs-to-be-conquered-as-soon-as-possible planet. To be honest, though, there are some good things here. One of the humans, who you think was named HALLEY or something, seemed to actually want to talk to you whenever you woke up and learn about where you came from. He was apparently a MULTIMILLIONAIRE EXPLORER with connections all around to get him down here, and you two traded stories about each others world frequently. The last you heard, he discovered AN ISLAND in one of the vast oceans of this planet, and you haven’t seen him since. Age had probably taken him in his sleep, you believe, and certainly not anything as terrible as a PISTOL SHOT THROUGH THE CHEST. Around the time of his vanishing, the humans had begun to work on something that was found on the island, and from what you’ve gathered, they only partially succeeded. They tried to replicate a SUPERIOR GENETIC CODE in a worker as the ultimate ONE-MAN SENTRY to watch over you, but instead turned him into a FACELESS FREAK with red tendrils and short manipulations over time. They called him “SLENDER STAN, the Next Guardian”, and moved him to your hive soon after. You two have a sort of PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE RELATIONSHIP, as you have things to do under his imaginary glare and he’s NOT ENTIRELY IN FULL POSSESSION OF HIS MENTAL FACULTIES. Now you have something to work on under his radar, and the key to your ESCAPE may be the very thing that got you captured. More information from Halley’s island is being decoded, and you’re sure it’s the SAME KIND OF SOURCE that your friends got from the Temple. You messed with it once, and it sent you to a prison; maybe it could GET YOU OUT the same way. They’ve already translated it without any of their personnel mysteriously teleporting, and now it looks like they’re MARKETING IT OFF without knowing the consequences of what it could entail. It sent you to from one point in space-time to another, for crying out loud! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE IT COULD DO? As it turned out, though, there were people who knew EXACTLY what would happen, and it didn’t fare well for any planet with that game. You first learned this from a human who, despite all odds, managed to bypass EVERY SECURITY SYSTEM made by the guards and yourself just to tell you that this WORLD WAS ENDING and they were giving you A WAY OUT. Not the kind of deal you got every day, so when you agreed, you were introduced to SIX HUMANS who would help you out when it was time for you all to play. You decided it was probably for the best if they didn’t know you were a troll, but with each nap nearing the date to play, you realized they’ll find out sooner or later. The game is now STARTING, and you’re preparing yourself for the reveal. Speaking of games, you should really introduce your INTERESTS. You’ve always found that CLASSIC GAMES made for older consoles are definitely interesting, though you’re prone to hate the things coming out now at the beginning of the 21st century, especially those first-person shooters and their multitude of players you think are a bunch of... well, a few choice phrases that you don’t want to use right off the bat in your introduction. You also have a knack for SCI-FI AND FANTASY MOVIES, even the short-named human ones, and you’re quick to decide if it’s good or bad, usually being the later, though a few rare gems might be so bad that they’re good. IRONY is a fickle and opinionated mistress. You’re also pretty handy with a COMPUTER, just a rung or two below your friend in the HACKING DEPARTMENT. You like to think even he wouldn’t be able to so subtly spread the word of your presence on this planet through your own Must-Engage-Momentous-Escape-Services, or MEMES, to the other humans that could free you. So far, though, they haven’t gotten the message, thinking they were all just BIG JOKES. What a race of IMBECILES. Most of your human friends seem pretty cool from your side of the screen, though. Granted, there are a few you can’t stand, but if you guys want to survive, you suppose TEAMWORK will be necessary. Your “chumhandle” is condemnedGenius, and y0ur cr1t1cal d1al0gue 15 2eal0u5ly marked w1th the number5 that appear 1n y0ur dream5, but y_u h_de them fr_m y_ur fr_end_ t_ av__d _u_p_c__n. F0r n0w, at lea5t. What will you do? Oh, that’s right. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. =-=-=> Curtis: Arm yourself. No need for that. You’re ALWAYS ARMED, specifically with your little friends, the URSA MAULERS. See, you took the "sym86l" of the Signless because both of you were outsiders on the current hemospectrum, but you really wriggled at the exact transition period of the two star signs, so you took both for yourself. It’s not exactly “TRADITIONAL”, but your existence is an affront to the whole race anyways, so why not break a few more rules along the way? Therefore, when you shaped your HIDDEN BLADES from an unbreakable metal you found in a meteor, you decided to have some fun. Plus, you pretty much need these to access anything in your Sylladex. A STABBING MODUS has to have something sharp in order to get each item out, after all. =-=-=> Curtis: Interact with your custodian. You better not mean the OTHER ONE you’re forced with. Like you said before, the guy’s impossible, not to mention CREEPY AS HOLY HELL. No wonder they made that game off of him that one of your friends likes. His TIME JUMPS do allow him to sneak up on people and RUIN THEIR CAMERAS, which has allowed you to go unnoticed by the majority of your jailers for a long while now. You should be thankful of that one asset, but then he goes to the forest and brings back a carcass of something and... Yeah, it gets pretty bad for a guy without a mouth. No, your one and true custodian is IV’AN, the FLYING SWINGBEAST (or “monkey” to these humans). Maybe that’s not exactly an accurate description, though. He has wings, true, and he looks like a regular troll except with a tail and claws, and he sometimes screeches in an annoying way and scratches his fur for bugs and picks his own... Okay, he’s pretty much exactly like a flying swingbeast. But he’s been a good guardian, SMARTER AND QUICKER than an average Lusus to make up for his small stature, and he’s intelligent enough to FETCH specific supplies when you asked him to. Now you use him for RECONNAISSANCE MISSIONS, scouting out the areas for guards and creepers before entering them yourself. Unfortunately, you were only able to make a cryo-chamber for yourself, and over the twenty-so sweeps that passed you in blinks of an eye, OLD AGE has slowly caught up with the hyper creature. You figure DEATH will take him any day now, but according to your friends, you shouldn’t worry too much about it when it happens. You don’t know why that is, but they’ve never been wrong before, so why start doubting them now? Nevertheless, you decide to gently pat his back to show your gratitude for a CHILDHOOD OF SERVICES. No, not you, Stan. You don’t want to get sent back to 1885 again. =-=-=> Curtis: Examine hive and its whereabouts. Well, it’s not built exactly like other hives on Alternia. It’s circular, like you said before, and it’s rather easy to transport once you installed some LEVITATION TECH around the rim. It has to spin in order to get off the ground, but your respiteblock in the CENTRAL HUB is gravitationally and gyroscopically locked, so you don’t vomit your guts out whenever you go up. That carpenter droid you captured sure knows its craft, not to mention the crafts it creates with its free time. There have been dozens of these escape means, usually in forms that can be described as bright, thundering, and a complete mystery to the humans below and their “UFO” theories. However, the agents left the whole thing at the ANGLE it crashed at when they brought it nearly a half-mile below the planet’s crust, probably in a vain attempt to slow your escapes. It’s a good thing about the center’s gravity, or else you would’ve had to learn how to WALK ON WALLS. Actually, that’s not a bad idea. You should think about trying that later on... But yeah, these guys are a pain. You’ve been out of your hive enough times to know what’s to your sides in the labyrinth of dirty secrets. To your left is a BUILDING STATION, where the temperature is around 600° every minute of the day, with enough heat and fire to rival A VOLCANO as they race to create weaponry and technology the world above would never see. To your right is the attempted reconstruction of the FROG TEMPLE from this world, looking more and more like the real thing with each passing day, right down to the brickwork and WHO-KNOWS-WHAT technology inside. It’s probable THESE THINGS WON’T SERVE ANY KIND OF PURPOSE TO YOUR GOALS, though your dreams say otherwise... =-=-=> Curtis: Examine abilities. Oh, yeah, you might need to expand the internal explanation on the power thing. It seems pretty simple to understand to you: Get some of the red human blood you've collected quite a bit over time, scrunch your face up a certain way, and you’ve got what the humans call “MAIL”. Might as well LIST each one for the heck of it. *♈ Rust – a straight, no-answers “POKER FACE”, which allows you to hear the VOICES OF THE DEAD or, in your case, only one who will not go away, no matter how hard you try. (More on that later.) *♉ Bronze – a saddened, reluctantly “OKAY” face, which not only gives you CONTROL OVER ANIMALS AND BEASTS, but also allows MUTANT WINGS to sprout from your back for some hovering now and then. *♊ Gold – an awesome, “AH, YEAH” face, giving you SHOCKING TELEKINETIC ABILITIES very similar to your companion back on Alternia, without the whole voices-of-the-soon-to-be-deceased thing. *♋ Lime - the UNAMUSED LOOK that's usually on display doesn't do anything, but when you're naturally lime blooded, you can access your POWER-NULLING abilities on almost anything, like troll abilities, lower technology, and even your friend's God Tier gifts once in a while. *♌ Olive – a very STRANGE GRIN that enables heightened SPEED AND AGILITY, along with the MOVABLE TAIL that you should really make a sleeve for one of these days like everyone else. *♍ Jade – a befuddled, “WHAT?” expression lights your skin up and haves you crave blood more than usual, with an increased ferocity to obtain this unusual appetite of “RAINBOW DRINKERS”. *♎ Teal – a MISCHIEVOUS, WIDE SMILE spelling trouble upgrades your FIVE SENSES to the next level, but any damage to these while in this state could potentially be made PERMANENT. *♏ Cobalt – a confident “CHALLENGING” face, which would have made the victim of your psychic powers do anything you wanted, though all it can do on humans is READ THEIR MINDS and MAKE THEM FALL ASLEEP. *♐ Indigo – a rather over-the-top “I LIKE IT” look makes you so STRONG, you can barely wriggler touch a metal wall without denting it, but your TEMPER sometimes gets out of control. *♑ Purple – a crazed “LAUGH OUT LOUD” face, which is immediately before the bipolarity of mirth and rage makes you an absolute KILLING MACHINE to any who dares cross your path of insanity-fueled power. *♒ Violet – an ugly little “FOREVER ALONE” face with a few tears makes you not only a water-breathing SEA DWELLER, but gives you a rare HARDENED SKIN MUTATION WHICH NOBODY UNDERSTANDS. *♓ Fuchsia – a HAPPY GO-LUCKY BEAM gives you the above-mentioned sea dweller status, also allowing PSYCHIC RESISTANCE, some INFLUENCE OVER WATER, and unique floral growth to EXTEND YOUR LIFE FORCE in a mystic bond. Now, this isn’t saying you’re a POWERHOUSE, but it would be unwise to say that you didn’t fill the role the best you could for your team. Each blood change is only temporary, though, and only receives about one-twelfth the payoff. =-=-=> Curtis: Reflect on your Ancestor. Now that was something you could find in your searches through archives, though you didn’t believe it until recent events made you reconsider what might be real or not. Your Ancestor (and biological twin) was known as THE ASSASSIN, a fellow lime blood and the original Laughsassin who was enlisted by the Condesce to hunt down her enemies and DISCREETLY KILL THEM FOR POLITICAL REASONS, which became the sole purpose of the ORDER he would later found. Since his wiggling days, he had some POWER-STEALING abilities like those of his caste, but needed to make physical contact with the targeted troll or other species with powers to temporarily drain their gifts. The ultimate warrior even single-handedly SLAUGHTERED AN ENTIRE PLANET of life forms who tried to rise up against the fuchsia blooded Empress with no mercy in his pump biscuit. All trolls are inhuman, for obvious reasons, but this psycho took the cake. That is, until he was assigned to retrieve a CERTAIN UNRULY MUTANT. The religious leader known as THE SIGNLESS had become an advocate for nonviolence, and while SOME found his idea of equality among castes noble, almost EVERY HIGHBLOOD wanted an example made out of him, and the highest royalty in the land and sea herself got the Assassin to do it. In order to lure the target from his army of powerful followers, he hired a GAMBLIGNNAT MARQUISE NAMED MINDFANG to transport the Signless, along with his DISCIPLE and ΨIIONIIC, to THE DOLOROSA, the bait for the trap. He fought all four of them himself and was eventually bested, but the interference of two figures, A WOMAN BURNING WITH CLOCKWORK MAJYYKS and a HORRENDOUS FLASHING DEMON that blocked out THE GREEN MOON, led to their capture. The Assassin was disturbed by the fact that DEATH ITSELF supported his side of the battle, and was further grieved when he was witness to the Signless as his FINAL SERMON made him become the Sufferer. Together, a Rust Servant of a Time Lord, a Bronze mutant wiggler who would become a Rebel, a Gold mage soon to be a Pilot, an Olive Scribe scrambling for her lover's memory, a Jade Mother crying out for her child, a Teal warrior that would become a Hunter, a Cobalt Corsair that would be chased down, disarmed, and betrayed, an Indigo Archer who would soon show mercy, a Purple Tyrant laughing maniacally at the screams, a cruel Violet Mariner at the side of the grinning Fuchsia Ruler, and a Lime Assassin who looked on with the first feelings of guilt and sorrow in his life all watched as the INFIDEL BURNED AT THE IRONS. When it was done, and the Sufferer was ASHES, the Assassin came back in secret and, thinking of the Sermon, TASTED THE CANDY BLOOD off the arrow that ended his life. He received some of the Seer's visions of a world before, where peace and harmony existed for their race, and the Assassin himself was ALZIOR GREEEN, a friend to the LONG-WINDED AND RATHER INSUFFERABLE SINGLESS of that world. The mutated blood also activated the FEATURES of all other castes, but was permanently available to him at any time due to the differences between human and troll DNA. Now finally shown the error of his ways, the Assassin vowed at the site of the Sufferer to avenge his death and make his visions A REALITY. After that night, his appearances were next to nothing, only arriving suddenly to kill a MORE CORRUPT PIECE OF FILTH in society before slipping away in the shadows once more. Even the legislacerator who hunted him, Redglare the Neophyte, barely saw him before their RELATIONSHIP, which, though many assumed was caliginous, might have actually been flushed due to them being in the same secret circle of believers. He helped lead her and the DRAGON LUSUS PYRALSPITE to Mindfang through his connections, and was unprepared for the horrifying turns that happened later on, arriving too late to save his beloved from THE NOOSE of confused minds. Before leaving her corpse, he drank from the spilled blood of HIS HONORABLE TYRANNY with intent to use its power on Mindfang, though only you would understand the full extent of its power later on. The Assassin, craving REVENGE more than ever before, found out all he could to make the pirate and the rest of the noble classes suffer. He led the Summoner to the Marquise’s doorstep, where the two encountered the mighty dragon and the blueblood used the mutant’s power to give her absolute control over the beast. Before the watching Assassin could act, the Summoner SPEARED the Lusus through the heart and caused his matesprit to fall to her death. Later on, he was part of the REVOLUTION alongside the Summoner and his two new additions, the Disciple and Expatri8 Darkleer, who wanted revenge just as much as the army behind them. They all stormed the castles and lairs of royalty, and the Assassin saw the Summoner and Grand Highblood Believer kill each other simultaneously. The Condesce, using her Battleship’s firepower, arrived just in time to wipe out the rebellion, and the Assassin, just as he was about to leap out and stab the sea witch herself, was KILLED by the sudden appearance of the feared Handmaid from behind his back. His GHOST still wandered aimlessly, though for some reason, no lowblood with the right spiritual telekinesis could see him. He helplessly watched when the Empress, furious at the Assassin's near-successful attempt on her life, DEMANDED THE EXECUTION OF EVERY LIME BLOOD on the planet in rebuttal for his actions, baking them into SOPOR SLIME to benefit trollkind from nightmares and dangerous gifts. Centuries later, he found solace with you, a fellow lime blood when there should have been none, and decided his new purpose was to WATCH OVER YOU, despite your total lack of interest in his "protection". You figured you ditched him back on Alternia, but it was not meant to be. This guy, despite his backstory, can be a major bore with his rants, and you’re known for cutting off your rust power before he’s finished talking on more than one occasion. Still, he’s important in a lot of ways, being the SAGE WISDOM behind your back at every turn, and later, when you reach more powerful levels, he even gives you a few little boosts, like: *DX Black – a completely ENRAGED SCREAM bearing the might of His Honorable Tyranny and its drones, which packs a serious punch even when not combined with the technology of the HHT.2 MECHA. And... *68 Assassin – an ancient form of power known as “ANCESTRAL AWAKENING” allows the most notable predecessor of a person’s bloodline to fill the user with their full power, which is so rare as to elude documented precedent. In this case, you get a lot of weapons. Both of these are worth the wait, you suppose. But you don't suppose this, along with many startling revelations, until MUCH LATER in your adventure. =And much later in your adventure...= Stuff happens. (CL: If there are any questions about this guy you'd like to know, ask away in the comments, but be warned that I'm going to reveal what happens to him eventually, maybe gradually tell his full story every day or so.) Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:CarusELumen